Photograph
by SoulIris2000
Summary: It's Viktor's Birthday. What'll Yuuri give him as a gift?


**A/N: Following the ending of Season 1, it's Viktor's birthday. As tribute, I have made a little story just for this day. BTW, I'm assuming Yuuri and Viktor are in Japan for the holidays because of traditions. ENJOY!**

 **Photograph**

 **Yuuri**

 _December 24_

That's what it says on my calendar. I know there's something important about today but what could it possibly be…

I check my phone for any clues and I what I read causes me to fall of my bed.

 _Happy Birthday, Viktor! (Tomorrow, December 25)_

 **HOW COULD I FORGET MY OWN COACH'S BIRTHDAY!?**

Not to mention the man who's inspired me and made me understand the meaning of love. The very same man who happens to be my fiancé.

As I try to get up, my phone rings.

 _ **Calling…**_

 _ **Cousin**_

 _I swear; you have the best timing sometimes!_ I think asI stand up and I answer the call.

"Moshi moshi~"

"Yuri! What did you get Viktor for his birthday!? Besides the rings from Barcelona…" I tell my cousin that I wasn't able to plan anything special for him.

"Tsk tsk… You've gotta think of _something_! You guys are together now so you have to do something special. **REALLY SPECIAL!** "

"Yeah… But what?" There's a silence between us for a moment.

"I have it! How about you…" With that, my dear relative gives me the best idea ever!

I race out of my home in time to see my parents.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm heading out!" I say and run past all of them.

"Okay, Yuuri…"

 **TIME SKIP: 12 HOURS LATER**

 **Viktor**

"Where do you think he went?" I ask Minako in desperation. It's almost birthday and my beloved has disappeared!

I miss him! T^\

"Have you tried Yuko? The Hot Springs? His room?" I nod and she gets into her thinking look.

"This is a long shot but I think he went into town. I heard on the phone earlier saying something like that." I thank her and head off into the town.

When I reach there, I can't help but be amazed by the decorations and the colourful stalls set up.

I look around until I find Yuuri at the Christmas tree… But he isn't alone.

With him is a woman with long burgundy hair and green eyes.

She smiles at my beloved as she hands him a box covered with Christmas wrapper. As a thank you, he hugs her.

At that very moment, I felt my chest ache and my breath hitch.

Is this what heartbreak feels like?

Has Yuuri given up on me?

I run to a nearby bar and drink then I call Chris and tell him everything that happened.

"Hm…" he trails probably trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Why don't you confront Yuuri about all of this? You don't know his side of the story so you shouldn't jump to conclusions." I stay silent because of the shock. Since when was Chris good at giving love advice?

"I guess you have a point… Thanks, Chris…"

"No problem. You and Yuuri are meant to be. I just know it. If he really **is** cheating on you, he messed with the wrong skating prodigy. The whole world will hate him for breaking your heart." I chuckle and hang up. I didn't drink too much so I make the long lonely trip back to the inn.

Once I arrive, I prepare to head to Yuuri's room but the door to my room is ajar. I'm sure I closed it before I left!

I cautiously step inside and find the place dimly lit and rose petals scattered all over the place.

Lying on my bed is none other than the very same person I was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little more harshly than intended

"I came to give you my gift." He says with a smile and I sigh.

"Yuuri… Who was that girl you were with earlier in town?" he tenses up.

"You saw that?" At the tone of his voice, I burst into tears as I nod. I don't look up at him because I don't want him to see me cry again.

"Viktor… Are you… Jealous!?" I glare up at him

" **WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULDN'T BE JEALOUS THAT YOUR BELOVED IS HUGGING SOMEONE ELSE!?** " I exclaim. Luckily, I had closed the door and the room seems to be sound proof so his parents can't hear our conversation.

He blinks then bursts out laughing which causes me to get angrier.

"Don't be jealous, Viktor!" He says after his fit of laughter "I would never date my own cousin."

"Cousin?" I stop crying and stare at him.

"Yeah… I asked her to help me with your gift. Merry Christmas!"

With that, he hands me the box he was given earlier and I take it from him then open it.

It's contents make me smile.

It's a picture of us during the exhibition event in Barcelona in a golden antique frame.

"How did she get this?" I ask as I continue to examine the picture. It looks so well taken. As I take a closer look, there are little pictures of me and Yuuri together.

"The triplets helped a bit by stalking us in Japan before the Grand Prix then she travelled along with us since she was also a contestant in the female category. She never approached us because she didn't want to ruin any moments." He explains.

I have to admit… It's kinda creepy to know that but I don't mind.

"I kinda asked her to do that as a favour. If ever I would've retired at the end of the GPF, I would have memories with you." I frown.

Every time I remember that night in the hotel room when he said he would retire, it rips my heart in two.

"I won't retire any time soon. She says that she'll rip my head off if I do that. Same goes for everyone else. But that's just your Christmas gift…"

I look up at him in confusion.

"Didn't you already give me the ring as a birthday gift?"

"Yeah but… I have something even better." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Me." With that, he strips off his shirt. "Please, Viktor… Take me…" his tone of voice sent chills down my spine and my pants start tightening up.

I smirk and lick my lips.

"If that's what you want…" I say as I take off my shirt and tackle unto my bed. It's a good thing Makkachin isn't in the room to see this.

"I can't wait to **taste** you… Yuuri…" With that, the night was filled with moans, and Yuuri screaming my name to the point we fell asleep at the stroke of midnight.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Author**

"Where the heck is that pig!? He invited us all the way to Japan to celebrate Christmas and he hasn't shown up yet!" Yurio growls as he looks around. With him is Otabek, Phichit, and Chris.

"Calm down, Yuri… They'll be here soon…" Otabek says as he places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. With a scowl, he tries to calm himself down.

"There they are!" Phichit exclaims as he points at the duo approaching.

Chris observes them closely, noting how Yuuri can't walk properly.

When the two are near enough, Chris decides to ask about it.

"A-Ano…" the Japanese gulps in fear whatever he and Viktor did last night would be discovered. When he took a bath this morning, he couldn't get Viktor's scent off him so one little sniff and they would be exposed.

"Hm… So you guys did it huh?" Yuuri blushes and Viktor smirks.

Yurio's face is full of shock; Otabek's face is blank but he's shocked too.

Phichit on the other hand…

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT WAS IT LIKE!? DID IT HURT!? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU…!?"

" **PHICHIT! KEEP QUIET! PEOPLE ARE STARING!** "

Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind and whispered in his ear seductively

"I'm not finished with you just yet, Katsuki Yuuri…"

And you can just simply guess what happened that night.

 **A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Other stories will be updated soon.**


End file.
